1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a method for making a grip and, more particularly, to a method for making a grip of a golf club.
2. Related Prior Art
A grip of a golf club generally includes a rubber or thermoplastic tube provided on a golf club and a cushion provided on the rubber or thermoplastic tube in order to protect a golfer's arms from impacts that occur when he or she hits a golf ball with the golf club. Conventionally, to provide the cushion on the rubber or thermoplastic, the cushion is made as a strip, and the strip is wound on the rubber or thermoplastic tube manually. In using this conventional method, at least one problem is encountered. The manual winding is complicated and the efficiency thereof is low. In using the grip made by this conventional method, at least one problem is encountered. Because the strip is wound on the rubber or thermoplastic tube, the strip will inevitably be stripped from the rubber or thermoplastic tube after the golf club is used for some time. In that case, there will be no cushion at all.
The present invention is therefore intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in prior art.